


Alone

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Gibbs and DiNozzo have some alone-time in Autopsy.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

“Here?” Tony asked as Gibbs continued to kiss him intently, his hands fumbling with Tony’s zipper. 

“Yes, here.” Gibbs said as if the idea of not having sex in autopsy was completely absurd. “Ducky’s gone for day. It’s just you and me now.” Gibbs said as he finally got Tony’s pants undone. 

Tony stepped out of his jeans and tossed them aside, breaking the connection between him and Gibbs only for a moment. As soon as his pants hit the cold, hard concrete floor, the two were once again connected, kissing more intently than before.

Tony ran his fingers through Gibbs’ silver hair as Gibbs licked a spot on the curve of Tony’s neck. A ripple of pleasure surged through Tony’s body as he tightened his grip on Gibbs’ hair and ran his fingernails up Gibbs’ back. Gibbs shuddered and moaned under Tony’s sensuous grip. He decided he couldn’t wait much longer.

Gibbs leaned back just far enough to pull of his shirt, revealing his firm, hairy chest. Tony place one hand on Gibbs’ breast as Gibbs place his lips on Tony’s. A flow of saliva poured from Gibbs’ mouth into Tony’s as the mere thought of tasting Tony caused him to salivate. Tony played with Gibbs’ nipple which caused it to harden slightly. 

The two broke apart once again, and Tony moved to take in Gibbs’ breast. He stuck out his tongue and circled the hairy nipple three times before taking it in between his teeth. He nipped slightly at the flesh causing Gibbs’ to let out a load moan that echoed off the walls of the autopsy room. Gibbs’ grasped a handful of Tony’s hair and pulled. 

Tony nibbled at Gibbs’ breasts for several minutes before Gibbs pulled him away threatening to come before they really ever began. Tony removed his shirt, and sat down on one of the autopsy tables, with his legs separated. Gibbs walked right between his spread legs and kissed the man again and again, moving his tongue in a circular motion with the occasional suction of the lower lip. 

The two had their arms wrapped around each other, touching every inch of one another. Somewhere in the mess of it all, Gibbs had removed his pants, and they both were in their underwear. Tony, still sitting upright on the autopsy table, reached around Gibbs in the moment of another intense kiss, and slid his hands beneath the cloth that hid Gibbs’ ass. He cupped Gibbs’ ass, massaging it roughly, before moving two fingers to the point of threatening penetration. 

He slowly slid one finger in the tight, warm sphincter that caused Gibbs’ grip to become firm upon Tony. With Tony’s free hand, he slid Gibbs’ underwear to the floor, freeing his straining cock from its cotton prison. Tony pulled his finger out close to the rim before burying it further into his ass again and again and again. Gibbs gave a soft moan with each penetration. 

After pleasing Gibbs’ ass for a few moments, Tony slid off the Autopsy table onto his knees. With his free hand, he took Gibbs’ cock and began moving up and down, caressing the sweet, hot flesh. Tony brought his face close to Gibbs’ cock and circled Gibbs’ head before taking his entire member into his warm, wet mouth. Tony moved his free hand to cradle Gibbs’ balls which he continued to massage while he sucked Gibbs’ and fucked him with a finger.

It went on like this for quite a long time. Gibbs couldn’t believe he hadn’t come already. It was the most thorough and sensual blow job he had ever received. A few times, Tony would press his finger against Gibbs’ prostate, causing his hips to thrust his cock further into Tony’s eager mouth, screaming “Tony” out to the empty room. 

After pleasing Gibbs for several minutes, Tony removed his finger from Gibbs, and removed him from his grasp. Tony then laid across one of the autopsy tables, once again, with his legs wide open, welcoming Gibbs to join him. 

Gibbs crawled onto Tony on top of the autopsy table, sucking on Tony’s collar bone, another one of his soft spots. This spot in particular caused Tony to scream out at the top of his lungs. 

“Gibbs! Gibbs! Oh God! Please! Stop, stop, stop! PLEASE!” Tony begged Gibbs before he finally let up. 

Gibbs lifted his upper body and grabbed Tony’s legs, and placed them on his shoulders, granting him direct access to enter Tony. Gibbs placed his willing cock against Tony, teasing penetration. “Oh God, Gibbs. Please! Fuck me!” Tony pleaded, growing more and more impatient. 

Gibbs decided enough was enough, and slid his pulsating cock in Tony. Gibbs watched as Tony’s face contracted with pain at first. His breathing changed from fast to slow, from shallow to deep. Gibbs slowly pushed his entire cock into Tony’s ass, and held it there, waiting for Tony to adjust to his huge cock. 

After a few seconds, Gibbs slid his cock halfway out, before rebounding and settling back into his ass. Again and again. Back and forth. Gibbs fucked Tony in the ass, all the while both were moaning, occasionally screaming out the other’s name. 

Just minutes later, they both lay there, Gibbs thrusting himself roughly in and out of Tony’s loose passage. Gibbs gave a slight twist to a thrust and Tony let out a deafening scream, notifying Gibbs that he had found the prostate. Gibbs pulled out and thrust the prostate again and Tony screamed even louder. 

Gibbs, on the verge of an orgasm, grasped Tony sweaty, pulsing cock and roughly moved his hand up and down, thrusting his own cock against Tony’s prostate again and again. 

They both reached a point where they could not bear the intensity of it any longer, both letting go and riding through their orgasms together. Gibbs erupted unlike he ever had into Tony’s welcoming ass, as Tony came in spurts that covered his own chest, as well as Gibbs’. 

The two panted as they attempted to recover from their ferocious lovemaking. Gibbs eventually slid out of Tony and released Tony’s cock from his firm grip and took Tony in his arms. The two lay together, trying with all their might to catch their breaths. Gibbs leaned over and kissed Tony on the forehead, holding him against his come-covered chest. “I love you, Tony.”

“I love you too, Jethro.” Tony replied through great heaps of breath. 

It was the best possible moment the two of them could ever share while alone. At least, it would have been had one appalled McGee not been watching over the surveillance systems.

-The end-


End file.
